My Love Story
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: BoBoiBoy, Fang, Yaya, dan Ying pergi ke pasar malam. Rencana mereka, mereka ingin menikmati pasar malam. Namun ternyata itu berubah menjadi bencana karena mereka mencintai orang yang sama. Akankah persahabatan mereka tetap berjalan atau hancur karena cinta? sumarry aneh. silahkan dibaca bila berkenan..


**Declaimer: BoBoiBoy milik animonsta, dan cerita ini berasal dari ide gila author. Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide dan cerita.**

 **Warning: GaJe, Abal, OOC, tulisan kacau, no power, no alien, dan** **typo(gak tanggung-tanggung typonya bisa sampai satu kata) dan beragam genus dan family(?)kesalahan lainnya.**

 **:**

 **:**

:

Ying POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku, Yaya, BoBoiBoy dan Fang pergi ke pasar malam bersama. Ohh.. aku sungguh tak sabar untuk itu. Bukannya aku tak sabar untuk pergi kepasar malamnya, namun karena aku akan pergi bersama Fang. Ahh.. pemuda berkaca mata nila itu telah menarik perhatianku sejak lama. Suaranya, parasnya, bahkan sikapnya yang cuek selalu menarik bola mataku agar tetap setia menatapnya. Surainya yang berantakan menambah kesal cool pada dirinya. Tapi rasa ini hanyalah rasa semu yang harus kupendam selamanya. Tak mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan pemuda itu. dia terlalu sempurnya untukku yang.. ahh.. aku bahkan tak bisa menjelaskan diriku sendiri.

Meski kami tak pergi berdua tapi aku sudah sangat senang. Setidaknya ini bisa dibilang.. erm.. kencan? Yahh.. aku tak mau berharap tinggi-tinggi jika akhirnya aku harus terjatuh lebih dalam.

Menatap pantulan diriku dicermin, yang menggunakan sebuah jeans ketat panjang berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan kaus kuning dan bando kecil berwarna biru, untuk mempermanis rambutku yang tetap ku kuncir dua. Aku memutar tubuhku sekali lagi, untuk melihat apakah aku sudah pantas menggunakan pakaian ini atau tidak. Kulihat jam tangan kuning biru yang setia bertengger dipergelangan tanganku sebagai pemanis tangan putih panjangku. Pukul 17.45, masih ada 15 menit sebelum waktu perjanjian. Kulihat pantulan diriku sekali lagi. Haruskah aku memoles wajahku juga? Tapi bagaimana caranya? aku ingin memoles wajahku agar terlihat lebih.. ehmm.. cantik? Ahh.. sudahlah. Aku akan mencobanya. Kuambil bedak dan sebuah lippgloss bening dari dalam laci meja riasku. Sudah lama ibu membelikan ini untukku dan tak pernah sekalipun aku menyentuhnya. Kusaput tipis wajah orientalku dengan bedak yang ada ditangaku, dan dilanjut dengan engoles tipis lipgloss ke bibirku, untuk menghilangkan kesan pucat. Kutatap pantulan diriku ke cermin sekali lagi. Apakah aku berlebihan?

"Ying.. kamu sudah siap? Yaya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu." Suara ibuku mengalihkan perhatianku dari cermin. Yaya? cepat sekali? Kulirik jam yang ada ditanganku sekali lagi. hah? Jam 18.00? bagaimana aku bisa telat. Dengan segera aku berjalan keluar dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Dan yang kulihat adalah seorang gadis dengan hijab pink dan baju senada dengan hijabnya. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan jins ketat hitam panjang yang memberika kesan trendi dan anggun pada pemakainya. Wajahnya dipoles bedak tipis dan bibirnya di beri lipsgloss berwarna peace bening yang menambah kesan ayu pada sang sahabat.

"Woww.. Yaya?! Kau cantik sekali!" pujiku kagum. Yaya hanya tertawa dan berdiri menghampiriku.

"Ahh.. kau bisa saja Ying, kau juga manis. Ya sudah ayo pergi, kita sudah terlambat." Ucap Yaya sembari menarik tanganku untuk segera berangkat.

"Bibi kami pergi dulu. assalamualaikum." Pamit Yaya, sopan sembari mencium tangan ibuku.

"Ibu aku pergi dulu. assalamualaikum." Ucapku mengikuti Yaya, mencium punggung tangan ibuku.

"Waalakumsalam... hati-hati kalian berdua." Ucap ibuku dengan senyum lembut yang senantiasa mengembang diwajah orientalnya.

Kami berjalan beriringan. Gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil itu, selalu bercerita tentang seorang lelaki yang disukainya. Namun dia tak pernah menjawab siapa orang yang disukainya. Aku semakin penasaran dengan lelaki beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian gadis cantik, baik, dan pengertian yang ada disampingku ini. Tak lama akhirnya kami sampai di kedai tok Aba. Disana kami bisa melihat BoBoiBoy yang menunggu sembari memainkan HPnya sendirian, di kedai atoknya yang sudah ditutup. Pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu, dengan segera mengembangkan senyumnya. Pemuda itu menggunakan jaket orange dengan zip jaket yang terbuka setengah, dan topi yang biasanya selalu menghadap kebelakang, sekarang dihadapkan kedepan memberi kesan keren dan trendy padanya. Yahh.. bagaimanapun BoBoiBoy menggunakan topinya ia selalu tampak manis dan pantas.

"heyy.. BoBoiBoy tumben kau menggunakan topimu dengan benar." Sindirku sambil mendudukkan driku di kursi kosong didekat BoBoiBoy.

"Ishh.. biar la... sekali sekali." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Jangan cuma topimu yang kau benarkan, otakmu juga harus dibenarkan." Ejek seseorang dibelakang kami. Suara itu, aku bisa dengan jelas mengenali suara itu. Suara lelaki yang mengambil hatiku sejak lama. Suara yang bagai lagu mengalun indah melewati telingaku dan mengisi hatiku dengan ketenangan. Meski kata-katanya memang buruk, tapi tetapi tetap saja indah ditelingaku. Kulihat ia menggunakan celana jeans panjang dengan baju putih pendek, dan jaket ungunya yang selalu di ikatnya dipinggang. Tak lupa dengan kaus tangan ungu gelap dan kacamata nilanya. Kaki yang beralaskan sepatu berwarna ungu bergaris hitam, semakin menambah yang menambah kesan keren pada pemiliknya.

"Apa kau bilang, Fang?!" Kata BoBoiBoy tersinggung.

"Hey sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi saja! sudah malam!" ucap Yaya menengahi. Ahh.. sahabatku itu. entah di sekolah ataupun dirumah. Sifat bijaksana dan lembutnya tak pernah lepas dari dirinya.

"Ayo Ying." ucap Yaya menarikku. Kami berjalan beriringan dibelakan BoBoiBoy dan Fang yang ada didepan kami. Tetap bercek cok mulut tentang hal sepele 'kepopuleran'. Entah mengapa kedua cowok itu selalu meributkan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Ahh.. atau mungkin hal itu sama dengan betapa konyolnya aku dan Yaya ketika memperebutkan posisi pertama? Sudut bibirku perlahan terangkat mengingat betapa konyol dan lucunya mereka bedua. Sahabat tapi tak pernah akur. Saling mengolok dan menjatuhkan setiap kali bertemu dan akan berhenti ketika Yaya mengancam mereka berhenti.. Tumben sekali Yaya tidak menegur mereka? Biasanya dia akan setidaknya mengeluarkan ancaman yang membuat mereka diam seketika. Kulihat Yaya yang berjalan disampingku, namun yang kulihat sudut bibirnya terangkat dan pipinya menunjukkan semburat pink tipis yang membuatnya tampak semakin manis. Kuikti arah tatapan Yaya, ahh.. ternyata ia sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Apa mungkin Yaya menyukai salah satu dari mereka berdua? Tapi jika, iya. Aku rasa BoBoiBoylah orangnya. Atau mungkin aku lebih ke berharap dari pada menebak?

OoooooO

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.30 saat kami sampai di pasar malam. Pasar malam itu terlihat ramai dan menyenangkan. Ada banyak wahana permainan yang berputan disana. Meski kutahu ini kekanakan tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menarik teman-temanku untuk mencoba kincir angin. Mereka semua setuju dengan ideku, dan bersama menikmati kincir angin dalam satu ruangan. Aku dan Yaya duduk berdampingan dengan BoBoiBoy hadapanku. Dan Fang duduk didepan Yaya.

Aku menatap langit malam dan pemandangan pasar malam dengan mata berbinar dari atas kincir angin, ketika kami berhenti di puncak wahana. Aku menatap hamparan lampu kelap-kelip khas pasar malam, yang ada didepanku. Menatap pemandangan yang sangat indah dengan dibelai angin malam yang dingin nan sejuk. Memang aku sangat menyukai pemandangan ini, hatiku merasa tak nyaman berada dalam situasi ini. Sesekali aku melirik kedua sahabatku yang asik bercengkrama yang di iringi tawa merdu dari mulut mereka. Entah mengapa aku merasa Yaya, menyukainya? Ahh.. tidak.. tidak.. aku menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran konyol itu.

"Ying kau kenapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy yang ada didepanku. Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya. Yaya dan Fang juga menatapku heran. Kusunggingkan senyum untuk menenangkan mereka. Namun aku tahu senyumku terasa berat dan terpaksa.

OoooooO

Cukup lama kami bermain dan bersenang-senang. BoBoiBoy dan Fang memutuskan untuk membeli makanan, sementara aku dan Yaya menunggu mereka berdua. Kulihat Yaya yang tersenyum dan menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Sungguh aku semakin tak bisa menahan perasaan bingungku dengan ekspresi Yaya. Atau mungkin aku takut Yaya menyukai Fang? Kembali aku menggelengkan kepalaku, untuk menghilangkan pemikiran itu.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Ying?" suara lembut Yaya menghentikan perilaku konyolku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap ku menenangkan Yaya. "Hey... Yaya?"

"Hmm..." gumam Yaya yang masih tetap menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kau bilang kau.. ehmm.. menyukai sesorang..." tanyaku sembari memutar-mutar ponsel tipis yang ada ditangaku, seakan tak peduli.

"Iyaa.. kau mau bertanya siapa itu kan?" tanya Yaya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari HandPhonenya.

"Hmmm..." gumamku seraya mengangguk membenarkan. Kulirik Yaya yang menyentuhkan jari lentiknya pada layar HandPhone dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Hatiku terasa tersayat dan hancur berkeping-keping melihat siapa yang ada di Handphine itu. Semua kekhawatiranku terwujud. Dadaku terasa sakit sekarang dan tubuhku melemas. Kulihat disana adalah seorang lelaki dengan senyum tipis yang menatap kearah langit biru. Lelaki yang sama dengan orang yang telah mengambil hatiku. Tidak. Tuhan katakan ini hanya mimpi! biarkan ini hanya mimpi.

"Dia orang Yang aku suka. Sudah aku tertarik padanya." Ucap Yaya sembari tertawa lembut kearah foto itu.

Haruskah aku melepas semua rasaku padanya. Aku harus merelakannya. Jika memang sahabatku menyukainya, aku harus merelakannya. Aku tak boleh egois, aku harus bisa. Tapi sebanyak apapun aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku, hatiku tetaplah berkata lain. Rasa sakit dan sedih masih aku rasakan.

"Yaya aku pergi dulu ya."ucapku sembari menahan tangis. Segera saja aku berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Yaya. Tanpa kusadari sepasang mata menatapku khawatir.

Aku menerobos kerumunan pasar malam yang tergolong ramai. Aku tak peduli teriakan dan ucapan marah orang-orang yang aku dorong. Dadaku sakit, rasanya amat sakit. Lebih sakit dari pada luka fisik yang pernah aku alami. Aku berlari, hingga aku sampai di sebuah kursi pasar malam yang sepi. Aku menangis disana menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan rasa sakitku. Hingga seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Kata orang jika kamu sedih lebih baik makan es krim."

Aku tersentak, aku membalikkan badanku dan kulihat BoBoiBoy tersenyum lembut padaku. Ia menyodorkan sebuah es krim coklat padaku. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, aku harus menyembunyikan rasa sakitku dari semuanya. Sama seperti aku menyembunyikan rasa sukaku pada Fang. Aku mengusap air mataku dan menerima es krim pemberian BoBoiBoy.

"Terimakasih."

"Jangan kau sembunyikan, Ying. Aku disini untuk menghiburmu kok." Ucapnya lembut sembari duduk disampingku. Aku tersentak. BoBoiBoy sudah tahu bahwa aku menangis.

"..." aku hanya diam menatap es krim yang ada ditanganku. Suasana terasa hening hingga suara BoBoiBoy memecah keheningan.

"Kamu ... menyukai Fang, bukan?" lagi lagi BoBoiBoy membuatku tersentak. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat BoBoiBoy yang menatap langit. Aku masih tak bisa menjawabnya, aku tak mau hanya karena rasa cinta kami jadi berpisah.

"Kamu tahu? Ada seseorang yang aku sukai. Tapi dia tak pernah melihatku bahkan melirikku." Ucapnya masih menerawang langit. Aku melihat BoBoiBoy, entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari BoBoiBoy yang sekarang. Ia seperti merasa ... sedih? Aku tak bisa melihat senyum ceria dari pemuda orange.

"Dia bodoh jika menolakmu." Ucapku sembari memakan es krim dari BoBoiBoy. Kulihat pemuda itu tersenyum kembali.

"Tidak, tidak dia tidak bodoh. Dia malah terlalu pintar." Ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Ehmmm... siapa?"

"Kamu, Ying. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap BoBoiBoy lembut. Aku hanya bisa membatu ketika mendengar ucapan dari BoBoiBoy. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang. Aku tak mengerti kenapa jantungku berdetak 2 kalilebih cepat sekarang. Ini tidak sama seperti saat aku bersama Fang dulu. Sekarang rasanya hatikumenghangat dan rasa sedihku terasa menghilang tak berbekas. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirku terangkat. Begitu pula dengan BoBoiBoy. Ia sekarang tersenyum padaku. Entah mengapa rasanya pipiku menghangat. Dengan pelan aku menunduk dan menjawab pernyataan cinta dari BoBoiBoy.

"A-ku ju-ga." Ucapku sangat pelan.

Kulihat BoBoiBiy berdiri, berteriak senang. Membuat orang orang yang bisa mendengar suara BoBoiBoy menatap kami heran.

"YAYYYYY... YING JUGA MENCINTAIKU!"

"BoBoiBoy... jangan berteriak teriak. Aku malu ma." ucapku pelan.

BoBoiBoy berhenti berteriak dan memeluk tubuhku senang. Aku membiarkan dia memeluk tubuhku dan ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu."Ucapnya sembari menatapku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, selamanya." Ucapku sembari tersenyum.

DUAR... DUAR... DUAR...

Kudengar suara kembang api menggema dilangit. BoBoiBoy melepas pelukannya dan menatap kembang api itu senang. Ia menautkan tangannya ke tanganku, yang dengan ragu ragu aku menerimanya. BoBoiBoy menatapku sembari tersenyum.

"Terimakasih telah menerimaku, dan menjadikanku kekasihmu." Ucapnya sembari melihat kemvang api.

Aku ikut melihat kembang api sebentar dan mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Terimakasih telah memilihku, dan menjadikanku kekasihmu."

Kutatap langit penuh kembang api, bagai merayakan bersatunya aku dan BoBoiBoy. Kembang api itu berbunyi dilangit dan memberikan warna di langit malam.

Samar samar kulihat Fang dan Yaya yang bergandengan tangan diseberang sana. Yaya tersenyum kepadaku dan aku membalas senyumnya. Ternyata persahabatan kami tidak akan hancur karena cinta. Namun akan semakin erat karena kami telah mendapatkan kekasih kami masing masing. Dan itu karena mu, BoBoiBoy.

End

Omake

"Fang? Aku takut dia juga mencintaimu." Ucap Yaya sembari mencoba melepas tangan Fang yang mencoba menahannya untuk menghampiri Ying. Fang masih terus mengikuti Yaya hingga Yaya melihat BoBoiBoy dan Ying yang sedang saling menatap.

Yaya berdiri diam ditempat ketika melihat itu.

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu sia sia." Ucap Fang sembari menggenggam tangan Yaya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yaya." bisik Fang di belakang Yaya.

"Aku juga, Fang." Ucap Yaya sembari tertunduk malu. Suara kembang api terdengar, dan mereka berbalik untuk menatap BoBoiBoy dan Ying. Tangan meeka bertautan dan Yaya tersenyum senang ketika Ying menatap mereka. Yaya bisa melihat Ying dan BoBoiBoy kembali duduk dan Ying menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu BoBoiBoy.

Yaya semakin tersenyum ketika semua rasa khawatirnya telah menghlang. Ia senang karena ia dan Ying tidak mencintai lelaki yang sama, dan juga ia senang karena Fang juga merasakan hal yang sama padanya. Yaya menghampiri BoBoiBoy dan Ying, bersama dengan Fang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka duduk di kursi taman satunya dan menatap langit dengan bahagia. Bahagia karena mereka menemukan cinta dan bahagia karena mereka tetap bisa menjaga persahabatan mereka.

End

 **Pendek eyyy... mau dipanjangin kok nggak bisaya?**

 **Yooo minna-san.. lama tak jumpa... adakah yang merindukan Arina nee-chan? (all: NGGAK!) #pundung**

 **Wahhh... lama sekali saya tidak menulis... hiks..**

 **Kurang romance dan konfliknya kurang... hiks... hiks...**

 **Sumimasen minna jika jadinya Cuma begini...**

 **Okay okay okay...**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca minna... Review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

 **Salam pahit (?)**

 **Arina**


End file.
